


the magic hour is now

by blastellanos



Series: lateralus [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: "Is a deep magic. Primal. Sometimes, people think is evil. Is no evil. Just wild."





	the magic hour is now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).



> A little PWP in this weird witch/witch's familiar verse. Or IS IT?

Familiars can't stray too far from their witches. Once the bonding has been completed, it hurts to be away for too long, which means that James follows José while they're on the road. It's a little difficult, but they manage, James thinks that José probably talked to someone in the front office to allow him the ability. He sometimes sits with the WAGS, and other times, he watches from the hotel, feeling the beginning bloom of an ache from the distance. 

Minneapolis is a weird city. 

He's never been before, never really had a reason to, but now that he's here he feels like he's buzzing with some sort of indescribable emotion. The hair on his body stands up and his blood feels hot and like it's made of electricity, sparking blue beneath his skin. 

James stays in the hotel, mostly because he can't quite fathom being out in it, when everything feels so sharp and brilliant like he's walking on a knife's edge. 

"Do you _feel_ that?" James asks, as soon as José gets in from the park. James watches the confusion filter on his face and then understanding dawn. 

"You never been here before?" 

James shakes his head and José's eyes light up with some sort of wickedness that goes straight to James's dick. 

"You-- you got that sex magic, you like this." José says and he grabs James by the hand and leads him to the bed. "You never been on a leyline?" 

James shakes his head no. 

In places deep in him, it still aches to breathe Hernán's name. But -- 

"Hernán… he didn't like that kind of magic." 

José looks surprised for a moment and then he nods with understanding. 

"Is a deep magic. Primal. Sometimes, people think is evil. Is no evil. Just wild." 

José settles on the bed, pushing James's legs apart and moving a little closer. James can't steady his heartbeat or the way his stomach is doing flips. He moves until his hands are on James's inner thighs. 

"I show you." José promises and he starts helping James get his clothes off. José strips them both down, he doesn't waste any movements with it. It's not particularly sexual, either. Just perfunctory, business like, until they're both naked. 

James almost feels embarrassed as he's already getting hard, just the gentle brushes of José's fingers enough to raise the temperature in his blood. José slips off the bed and starts rooting through his duffel bag. 

James wants to protest, instead he waits, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from begging -- for what? He doesn't know. But he feels it like a physical presence, pressing against his rib cage. 

José returns with a thick, black marker that has 'Crayola' on the side and he wonders briefly why José even has that until he's back between his thighs. 

"This gonna tickle. Don't squirm." 

James bites down harder on the inside of his cheek. He can almost taste copper. 

He has to, because José starts drawing on the inside of his thighs. He doesn't recognize the strokes or shapes and he sits up to look down. It's not anything he's ever seen before. 

He feels the magic in them. Something old and solid, something he can feel beyond just the wet scrape of the marker. It feels alive like laying in the grass and digging your fingers in the fresh dirt, grass tickling across your bare skin like skittering creatures. 

José draws with intense concentration, with his tongue poking out between his teeth, and his hands moving as deftly as they always do. James is always surprised by just how-- smooth José always is. Both on the field and off, everything seems graceful and purposeful, like he simply glides through the universe and it moves to accommodate him. 

Maybe it's part of his abilities. But James believes even if José was perfectly normal, it'd still be like that. 

José moves the marker up, towards James's hips, over his thighs, over his abdomen, until there's some sort of mystic circle written all over him, the lines thick and black and feeling like they're burning into his skin. The black ink starts to crack and the energy that crackles around José always starts to form the lines, until the black is all gone, replaced only with the glowing orange. 

James feels like a livewire is attached to his spine. 

He can feel it. 

James can feel the primal energy crawling through him like it's infusing with his blood. José sits back on his heels-- like he's waiting for something. His smile mischievous. Like he knows something. 

James feels it growing in him. He feels the exact moment he knows it's going to take him over. And he can _feel_ it's exactly what José wanted too. 

For a brief flash he thinks about maybe Hernán was right about this kind of magic, before he gives into it, like José wants. 

It feels like incredible speed, incredible power, and he's got José pinned under him, who laughs like raging river and tips his head back. James nuzzles against José's bared throat and then digs his teeth in. He pushes his way between José's legs and feels him wrap them around the back of his thighs. 

James isn't sure he is going to be able to contain himself. He sees that the markings are bleeding over, more across his body, and starting to curl in the blue glow on José's golden skin. 

James places his mouth over where he can feel José's heart fluttering beneath his skin and he slides his hands between José's thighs. 

José's looking at him with dark eyes, lashes fluttering almost coyly, as James pushes his thighs apart further. José grabs the lube from the bedside table. 

"Don't make me wait." José's voice sounds rough and desperate. 

"I won't." James feels like his own voice sounds like it's echoing with something from deep within the Earth. He slicks his fingers up and presses them into José. 

When they come together, it's always electric. There's something about the bond they have that makes it always feel so so good. But it feels different, whatever José had done to him. 

He feels like he _needs_ to possess him. It's not just an urge, it's a necessity.

James is beside himself, he feels out of control, he feels like he's going to burn alive. But if the flame is going to consume him, then he needs it to consume José as well. He thinks that was José's plan all along, because even as James pushes his fingers in, and even through the foggy look of lust that shows in José's eyes, there's that wickedness there still. 

José clutches at James's biceps. 

"I'm ready." José gasps out and he digs his nails into James's skin. 

James doesn't have to be told twice. 

James pushes José's legs further apart and slides closer to him, grabbing the base of his cock as he guides himself into José. 

He's always so hot, tight around James, and fits him perfectly. He's sure it's because of their bond and it shakes him to the core every single time. His hands slide to settle over José's hips. José's grip doesn't loosen on James's arms, and the sigils drawn on him before keeps growing, until he feels it pulsing in tune with the rapid beat of his heart. 

James snaps his hips and José's back arches off the bed, crying out. Magic is pulsing through him, José is pulsing around him, and James thinks that it might feel better than anything he's felt before. He's biting bruises into José's skin, listening to him mewl his pleasure out as James doesn't stop moving. 

José keeps his legs around James's waist and they slide together, James leaning in and kisses José lightly on the lips, over the glowing runes that trace over his chin, the line of his throat, that flicker to the beat of the heart and flare brighter as James fucks him, presses in, until the blue glow almost feels blinding, when James tucks his face against José's throat. 

It's over too soon, José shouts when he comes, sudden and unexpected and for a moment-- all James sees is the blue glow. All he feels is José and the feeling of a million years settling on his shoulders and pressing him down, pushing him forward, moving with him. 

Like the entire Earth is here with him, fucking José through his orgasm. 

When James comes, his whole entire world is orange light, so bright, his vision completely goes out and when he comes back to himself, the drawing and runes are gone, and the presences he felt are dissipated too, except the electric shock of magic still buzzing over his skin. 

José is still beneath him, chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath and James shudders and rolls off, both of them now on their back staring at the ceiling. 

"Leylines?" James finally says, after he finds his voice and José laughs, bright as he did before, and shifts onto his side to throw one arm and one leg over James and tuck against his side. 

"Leylines." José says with amusement. James reaches his hand down and slides his fingers in with José's, holding his hand gently. 

James yawns and closes his eyes. 

"What kind of spell was that anyway?" James asks and José cuddles up closer. 

"Is an awakening. Sleep now. We talk later." 

James is already feeling drowsy, heavy. So he doesn't fight it and drifts off to dreams. 

In the dark black of his dreams, a pair of eyes open and stare at him. (And he feels safe.)


End file.
